Electrowetting display devices are known. The display elements of such a display device may be arranged in rows in an active matrix configuration. The display element includes a first and a second, immiscible fluid, the configuration of which can be controlled by a voltage applied to the display element. The configuration of the fluids determines a display state of the display element. The combination of display states of the display elements of the display device may form an image, visible to an observer.
It has been observed that application of a certain voltage to a display element in an active matrix configuration does not result in the desired effect, such as an effective reduction of backflow in the display element or the attainment of a desired display state.
It is desirable to improve the control of the display element.